As packaging requirements in vehicles becomes stricter, it may be necessary to provide a product in a smaller area or volume. In packaging of some electric power steering (EPS) assemblies, the motor axis length is a significant factor when determining if the product design will fit in the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the motor axis length in the packaging.